Manhole Divider
by Ellishia
Summary: If I'd only know what that forsaken manhole will do to my and my so-called bestfriend's life, I wouldn't have stared at it. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**WARNING:**

The following narrative that you will read is based on a video tape that was sent to the author. It's still not proven if what the two narrators are saying is true. There are some unintelligible words said and the author tried her best to write what she could understand but some of it are left and was not included in the publication of this story. Whether you believe their claim or not is all based on you.

* * *

><p><strong>Manhole Divider<strong>

_By Ellishia_

* * *

><p><strong>\ Oi. Do you think this thing is working? \<strong>

**\ It's already recording, you idiot! Move. I'm up first. **_CRASH!_** \**

Uh. So, yeah. Sorry for that little…violence that you witnessed. We're always like that. Anyway, you're probably wondering what this tape is about. So I'll go straight to the point. The story we're about to tell you…Sigh. Why is it so hard to say? You know, I have high doubts that you will believe us. Heck, we even find it hard to believe and we were there! If only it wasn't for this forehead protector you're seeing, both of us we'll probably think that all of those were a nightmare…or a dream.

**\ It wasn't really a complete nightmare so shut it Sai. \**

I want to give you a little warning before I start the tale. If you feel something's not right, stop immediately. I'm serious. And also start forgetting everything you know so far because that's the first sign that you're involved and it won't take long for _them_ to realize that you know something. And they will come for you…like they did to me.

Okay, okay. I'll start the story. Sai is bothering the hell out of me.

I'm Sakura Haruno, 16 turning 17 this year and I'm an orphan.

Not orphan-orphan, I'm living sadly with this idiot beside me. And no! We're not like that. I'll rather die first. He's my best friend (maybe) and after my parents die, his parents took me in since our families have been close for generations. They're currently working in another country leaving me alone with this idiot saying that I watch over him since he have tendency to cause trouble with his…attitude.

In my opinion, both of us were normal; well, if you could call possessing a pink hair paired with green eyes and an emo-wannabee who's every physical characteristic is black except his extremely pale skin normal…Yup! We're normal indeed.

**\ **_BAM! _**What was that for? I described you pretty nicely didn't I? \**

But what happened on that day was far from the definition of normal. In fact it's downright unbelievable and it's all because I noticed that freaking water clogged manhole. It was raining pretty hard since that morning and I was on my way home alone since Sai has to stay behind the university (We're barely 17 and already in college, yeah, we're smart like that.) because of some artwork he has to finish. You see, Sai has this amazing talent on the Art network: he can create _anything_ from statues, sketches especially paintings and look so realistic.

It wasn't long though after that incident that I was told why.

As I was saying, it was raining. And I somehow passed by and took my time to stare at the stupid manhole on the middle of the intersection. I stood there and stared not exactly understanding why I'm staring. But when I finally realized that I must have looked pretty stupid to the passersby I quickly move on and went home.

It was Friday, and that's mine and Sai's movie night. Romantic? Nope, far from it. On the process of watching the movie, for some reason we will always end up glaring at each other (me doing the glaring and him looking-blank-at-Sakura) which will immediately followed by beating each other up. Sure, we kinda know different martial arts for self-defence purposes but it was rarely used for that purpose.

So, when I got home I did some showering considering I was already wet and did some homework. After doing some chores (Sai's chores I might add since he didn't do his share. Again!) I decided that any time now he might come home, might as well prepare for the movie night seeing I am definitely not in the mood for some insulting frenzy with him.

The moment I came home, I was starting to feel weird. Weird in a sense that…

I'm sure you guys know the feeling of knowing someone was staring at you right? That's the easiest way to describe it I guess and it's making me fidgety. I remember the feeling vividly, it was not only from one direction but it feels like it's coming from all sides. I don't even want to admit it, but I was starting to freak out. Badly…

**\ Yes, I was scared. So don't rub salt to the wound. And can't you see I'm trying to tell our story here? \**

So, I spent the entire time worrying when Sai will be home while pretended to watch cartoons (Shut up.) all the while munching on some chips and chocolates. I don't get fat with them so I don't need to worry.

Being on high alert and kinda paranoid too, when the cordless phone rang, I almost _almost_ fell from the couch and spilled my yummy treats. Scrambling up, I picked up and heard the most annoying voice I ever heard on the entire Lithosphere.

"Ugly." It was Sai.

"What do you want?"

"Is it so wrong to call our house?"

"You make it sound like we're living together."

"We _are_ living together. Have you forgotten about that?"

"Not in that sense-Ugh. What do you want?" I repeated getting slightly irritated. Yes, I want him to come home now but I am NOT in the mood for this, the feeling from earlier is getting pretty much stronger and it's giving me goosebumps. Prick.

"Well," he prolonged completely ignoring my tone, "I'll be home in a few minutes. Be sure to get dinner ready, _Darling_." He mocked in that flat intonation of his.

But before I could throw him a remark he hanged up the phone! I slammed the receiver down and that's when I felt it. A new presence has entered the room. Or specifically presences `cause I'm quite sure the amount of pressure I'm feeling cannot be emitted by one person.

I slowly turned around and there, low and behold…Okay, what are they again? At first, I was not quite sure too but I'm positive that they're human. The problem was they're wearing those strange clothes that no sane human being would walk around in a civilized neighbourhood as ours.

"Are you sure she's the one?" Intense crimson eyes. Intimidating.

"Perhaps you doubt my capabilities?" Deep pale lavender eyes. Beautiful. What? Snap out of it!

"Am I that obvious?" And with that they settled into a glaring contest.

Now don't get me wrong. If I were my normal self back then, I probably would've kicked their asses but being an observant girl, the thought I actually processed was: _How did they get in?_ The front door was certainly locked as is with the back one and so are every windows. Plus, I was practically petrified with fear, so, while they were in the middle of their glaring, I also took the time too…you know…

As embarrassing as it sounds, I actually passed out

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I would've died in happiness if I were to own the amazingness that is Naruto.<strong>

**Note: This chapter might be in the danger of being rewritten. xD**


	2. Tape 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Interrogation, I Don't Know!**

**S****A****K****U****R****A**

* * *

><p><strong>\ Yes, Sai. I freaking fainted. Stop rubbing salt to the wound will you? \<strong>

As I was saying last time, I fainted. I don't know what happened while I was out but when I woke up, I was quite sure I was not home anymore. Home is…how do you say this? Not that white or clean? I mean in the room I was in, _everything_ was white. From the sheets, to the tiles, the walls, the door…the deep blue loose shirt I was wearing stood like an eyesore.

The white surrounding was starting to drive me crazy until I saw a slight movement by the door. Someone's coming in.

I stood up determined to fight my way out if I have to. But what I saw froze me in my steps. Pale lavender eyes. "You're awake." The person said, "Let's go." That's it? To tell you the truth I felt kinda disappointed. I was completely expecting a fight but their letting me go just like that.

"I'm not letting you go." The same deep voice said from past the doorway, "You're coming with me."

If you're thinking that maybe he could read thoughts, it might interest you that he told me some time later that he knows them base on body movements and the slight jumps of chakras on a person's body. Yeah, Hyuuga Neji could be scary like that.

So, I followed him out and to an empty hallway. We kept walking into dark aisles and I knew for a reason that he's avoiding crowded areas. I didn't know what to make out of what's happening around. _Am I still in Japan? Should I escape? _ Those kinds of thoughts kept on running in my head as I saw more of my surrounding. Structures made of wood, glimpses of weirdly dressed people carrying weirdly shape weapons, a mountain with heads **carved **into it. Actually, you could faintly see signs of mountains and a lot of trees around.

Just how far do this people live from civilization?

We entered into the tallest building, a red tower of some sort. But we didn't go through the front door; we entered a side door which I presume was the Fire Exit or something

We quickly climbed up to the top floor and walked into a narrow hallway. I just want to share how I really hate Neji's stamina. I was slightly panting but that guy was still calm and composed as when he first came in my room. I didn't know why but I have that feeling that I was walking to my death. Which is true in some form or another.

We passed through a door and into a circular office. The place is huge! But relatively empty. There were two sofas in front of a huge desk overflowing with paperwork and pass that…was a glowering blonde. Shivers run down to the core of my body and my palms felt cold.

**\ I am _not_ a scaredy cat. \**

"Your name?" She stated as we stood in front of her. I couldn't immediately process what she was saying and I must've look pretty stupid since she added focusing on my _escort_, "I thought they could understand our language?"

"I'm quite positive they could." He answered looking at me with nothing but a raised brow.

Finally having the courage to talk I answered, "I-I could-."

"Then why didn't you answer immediately when I asked you?"

_Well, hold your horses woman._ That's what I wanted to say but something about the air around her told me that she's not someone I wanted to mess with, "Haruno Sakura."

"What?" She asked, brows furrowing.

"My name's Haruno Sakura."

"Hmn." She merely stared at me for the next few minutes making me feel like she's already reading my complete history from a look, "So Haruno Sakura, what did you see?"

"Excuse me?" I'm not trying to be stupid this time. I completely honestly have no idea what she's asking about.

"What did you see back then?" Narrowing her eyes to slits.

Back when? What is this, a coding game? "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure she was looking?" She turned back to Neji but a different voice answered, "Hyuuga said she was staring. I only saw her as she was walking away."

I turned my head back and was surprised to see someone leaning near the windows. He was tall and…I froze the second time since I woke up. He was one of the guys who break-in my house. I could never forget those intense blood red eyes.

"I'm positive that I saw her Uchiha." They're so close, aren't they? "She could be lying." He added and that was the last straw.

"Are you saying that I'm a liar?" I demanded glaring at him. He seems to be taken aback for a second before smirking, "It seems you actually possess some brains."

He didn't…Why are people in this place so rude? Talk 'bout missing etiquette class. At least I got him to taste my fist square on his jaw.

"Didn't I say I have no idea what you guys are asking me for?" I shouted at them, well more like at him since he's the main reason I snapped, "I got dragged here against my will. You guys do know that this is illegal right? And now you're playing a guessing game." I directed my last statement to the awfully beautiful blonde lady.

"The Manhole." She simply stated after being silent for a few seconds.

"_What?_"

"Neji and Sasuke saw you staring at the Manhole yesterday."

I was taking that completely hard. I'm being treated this way because I was merely staring at that freaking manhole. Are they shitting with me? I was pissed. Beyond pissed that time.

"Is it a crime now to stare at a water-clogged manhole?" They tensed as I said this. I did not understand what they were fussing about because if I must say, kidnapping someone is more of a crime than staring at something.

"So you did see." Sasuke stated as he stood in his full height.

"See what?" When will they don't stop with the cryptic words, "See water getting drained in that thing?"

A look passed between the three of them and the next thing I knew Neji and Sasuke are holding each of my arms. Just what on earth did I get myself into?

"You're going to see Ibiki for interrogation tomorrow." That's the last one I heard from Tsunade before she disappeared and I was suddenly aware that I was at my starting point again, with Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke this time.

"You shouldn't have stared." Sasuke said as he harshly let go and proceeded to walk out.

Neji stayed a little longer, "Nice fist." I only glared at him. Was he really looking for some bloodshed? "Good luck for tomorrow." As he was leaving he whispered something that turned my blood cold. I don't know whether he intend for me to hear or not, but I heard it surprisingly loud and clear.

**Don't die. **I slumped down the floor. I felt totally lost…and terrified.

* * *

><p>I remember sitting with my back on the white wall and hugging my knees. I could barely sleep when I know for a fact that the Reaper's scythe is hanging on top of my head. They're kidding right? Tsunade said I was only going to be interrogated right?<p>

That didn't say that I was going to be…_killed_. So, why are those two saying slash implying that I'm going to die? Thinking about it over and over is definitely not good for my health or my heart.

When the door creak open, I really thought my heart stopped beating. I slowly looked up and saw Sasuke staring at me. I must've looked terrified because he said, "As long as you say what we need, you don't have a reason to be scared."

He went out. So did I. And we went through the same process Neji and I did but this time he brought me to a different place. A low structure made of unpainted cement that seemed to stretch endlessly. We went inside the glass doors and into what seemed to be a waiting area.

"Stay."

He left with just that. And I'm on my own. I sat there, Sasuke's words chanting on my head, _As long as you say what we need, you don't have a reason to be scared._ That's probably as far as an act of comfort I could get here. But how will I say what they need when I absolutely have no idea what it is!

"Follow me." It was the Hyuuga this time. He started walking with long strides leaving me behind, very much like how Sai walks.

Sai. Remembering that idiot gave me this sinking feeling. I was gone without a word, what is he thinking right now? Maybe he is at least worried? Well, I was sure as heck that I was worried for him. What if he got into some kind of trouble again? Who would save his ungrateful ass this time?

**\ Ahaha. Yes, continue making fun of me Dork. \**

We entered in a dark room. Suddenly spotlights from different corners shined, made me feel like I was gonna be blinded to death. I felt a push on my back and I stumbled myself into a chair.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there or how long I was being blinded by those annoying lights, but when I heard footsteps walking closer I breathe a sigh of relief…only to remember it could be my soon-to-be killer. Great.

I was slightly shaking when a silhouette of a huge man stood in front of me. I didn't know what to make of it. Is he my savior…or my worst nightmare.

"Why are the fucking lights so bright?" He roared. And I flinched. "Turn the light down!"

Thank God, the lights dimmed. But after seeing the man clearly for the first time, I must say. I prefer the blinding lights a lot more. He's face is scarred. Badly. And was twisted into what appears to be permanent frown.

"Hello there, girly." Girly? What the hell? "Having fun?" He continued.

"Oh very much, sir." I snapped, trying to smile sweetly. "Because I just find it highly enjoyable being tied up and being accused of something I don't know."

He was silent after that. I think I heard a snort somewhere in the room. Not really sure since I was kinda focused on the fact that I just gravely signed my death penalty. Darn, what did Sai said about me acting on impulse when I'm pissed?

"I like her." Ibiki started hollering in laughter, "I'll keep her body when she died."

Oh, right. He said that someday it will get me killed. I should really start taking his advice to heart.

"So," I cringe as he slammed his hand near my shoulder, "What did you see?"

"…I told you. I don't know what you're talking about." I answered.

"I'm pretty good at hitting," He said, moving behind me and leaning his face close to my ear, "**And I don't really give a damn that you're a girl.**"

Shivers run down my spine and goosebumps started to form on my skin. I was starting to feel cold. I know he's serious. But I really don't have anything to say to them. I don't know what I was _supposed _to see when I stared at that freaking manhole.

"Are you going to talk or not?" He lowly hissed on my ear.

"I don't know." My voice started to shake but I'm not gonna give this guy the satisfaction of seeing me scared, "I didn't see anything."

"You don't expect me to believe that now, do you girly?"

"It's the truth." I glared at him from the mirror in front of us. But he glowered back.

"Then why, did you stare?" He returned in front of me, gripped both my upper arm and slightly lifted me up from my seat. When I didn't answer, he slammed me back and painful crunching noise was heard. Despite my circumstances, I can't help but think that the chair will soon give up if he continue this procedure.

"Answer." He gripped my chin, "**What. Did. You. See**?"

Why did I stare? Even I don't know. There is just something about that manhole. Was it the way the water is sinking or was it because of some invisible force that drawn me to it like in movies. I never believed in magic but if it's not that, what is it?

I tried to focus away from the headache I'm getting, "I saw nothing." I decided that I will just tell him what's on my mind, "Something I don't know made me stare."

He roughly released my chin and my head bounced back, hitting the back of the chair. I groaned in pain and my eyesight turned slightly blurry as I saw everything in tripled. Ibiki said something I didn't quite understood then suddenly my surrounding went all fuzzy, when it refocused…I screamed my lungs out.

The floor and walls bathed in blood. And corpses lay around me.

Corpses of people who matter to me: my friends, Mom and Dad, Sai's parents…and especially Sai. He was crawling towards me, his face all bloodied up. Some of his limbs slightly bent, his once unrivaled features distorted. Just enough for me to still recognize it's him. He was saying something,

"**Sakura.**" He came nearer and nearer, his voice sounded like nails being dragged down a blackboard, "**Tell me what you saw.**"

To my extreme horror, he gripped my ankles and started to reach out for my face. It's sticky and the smell of rotting flesh invaded my system. I immediately backed off yelling, "What the hell?" and kicked his face.

I've always wanted, no, dreamed to do that to him, but sadly that's not the annoying Idiot. I knew it's not him…the moment he called me Sakura. The last time Sai called me by that name was during 4th Grade. That prick.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know?" I shouted as my surroundings slightly blurred and refocused on the bloodied scene, "I just stared at the freaking manhole, what's wrong with that?" Tears streamed down my face. I just can't hold it any longer. I'm angry, annoyed and beyond terrified.

"I don't know what technology you have in this godforsaken place, but how dare you do this to me?" I know I was ranting out and I have no idea to exactly whom was anger directed at but to my extreme relief, the scene vanished and I saw Sasuke and Neji staring at me wide eyed beside a stunned Ibiki.

I don't know what they're so shocked about and I don't have enough energy to dwell on it. After the scene reverted back, I literally felt my energy leaving me behind and I blacked out only faintly remembering falling on someone's arms and someone saying, "How could she break the genjutsu?"

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was back in the white room. The moment I sat up, the door opened. Have they been watching me? Such a thing like CCTV exists in this uncivilized hell?<p>

It was Neji , with a tray of food on his arms. My stomach growled loudly, it was only then that I remembered. I haven't eaten anything since the other day.

That guy placed the food gently on the side table and sat on a chair gazing at me with something akin to interest…or is it suspicion? It slightly irks me the way he looks so calm and comfortable as if I don't pose any danger even if it's quite clear that both of us we're not on friendly terms. Do I really look that weak? But the way he tensed and frowned when I looked at him, I don't know how to interpret that.

He held my gaze and I did the same. If it's a staring game that he wants, then it's a staring game that he gets. But in that moment, my stomach has other ideas. It's not my fault that the soup smells so awesome. I blushed slightly and looked down. I heard him snort and some clattering of utensils, next thing I saw was the tray of food in front of me. When I looked at his face, his gaze flicked from me to the food and back again.

"There's…no poison here, right?" I asked as I slowly picked up the loaf of bread on it.

There was some changed in his expression that I didn't quite caught, "If we're any other village," he smirked as he watched me look over the food up and down, "There might be."

That made me paused from putting the only piece of food that I might get for the next few hours in my mouth. But he merely smirked and shook his head, "You're an interesting creature."

What's that supposed to mean? I'm an interesting creature now but what if I stopped being _interesting_? My thoughts (and meal) were interrupted by the once again creaking of the metal door. And Sasuke came waltzing in.

"The Hokage wants to see the girl." His gaze flickered from Neji to me, lingering and narrowing on my direction. Yeah, of course. I know it's goodbye food already and hello hunger.

"Okay." Neji stood up but Sasuke voiced out, "I'll escort her."

If that didn't shocked Neji , it sure shocked me. Neji just raised a brow at Sasuke and stated nonchantly "Do what you want." and proceeded to walk out the door not breaking the eye contact with Sasuke until they're out of each others peripheral vision.

Sasuke suddenly said, "I don't have all the time in the world to wait for you."

I did as he told me and we went through the same procedure that I'd seemed to be doing the last few days, only this time, Sasuke is a lot keener on avoiding human contact as much as possible. We entered the Fire Exit on the side of the tower and climbed up to the top.

I don't know what's up but the feeling of the place seems a lot tenser than last time. Did I do something wrong again? I hope not. I don't particularly want to go through what they call _interrogation_ again. Until now, what happened that time still plagued my dreams.

Once we're inside, I immediately noticed the weird old man sitting on the window frame. He was tall and silver haired reading an orange pocket book. He snapped it close and looked me over from head to toe.

"You're dismissed." Tsunade said to Sasuke who looked slightly harassed by the statement. But he obediently nodded and proceeded to walk out the door, remembering to slammed it behind him.

"Childish kid." Tsunade tsked as she scratched the back of her head and directing her attention to the old man, "What do you think of her?"

"She looks normal." A deep voice. He doesn't sound that old.

"Doesn't she?" Tsunade leaned on her palm and looked at me, irritation evident on her face, "But a simple mortal can't possibly break through Ibiki's genjutsu."

I have no idea what's happening but I think it was my verdict they were talking about. Whether they should keep me alive or just kill me and throw my body somewhere. Or maybe let Ibiki keep it since he wanted to from the beginning.

"Why don't you return her for now?" He yawned and slouched further from his seat, "Before the council finds out."

She slammed her fist on the table and I don't know whether it was my imagination or not but I think I saw cracks formed on top of her desk. "That's what I'm avoiding Kakashi." She scratched her head this time with her hands, "If they found out, they will put their noses in it and order an immediate execution for her."

Immediate execution? Are they serious? But if she's avoiding it, it might mean that she's on my side right? She didn't want me killed; I'm honestly starting to like this Lady. But the question remains: Why on earth are they talking about this in front of me?

"You heard that?" Kakashi who I figured out by now was not an old man asked, "If you don't tell us what you know, you might get killed." I find it incredible how they could talk about my death as if asking what's on today's menu...which is apparently, my death.

I remained quiet. Even if I once again say that I don't know, they won't believe me. What's the point?

"Kakashi do what you need to do." It feels as if my blood was seeped out. What does he need to do? Execute me? Oh God, please no.

Kakashi stood up grumbling about something. When he snapped his fingers, I stared. And he stared back with an eyebrow raised. Tsunade frowned. He snapped his fingers again and I felt like I was Atlas*.

I remember the feeling of being so listless; like not having any strength on my legs to hold me up yet at the same time I can feel every muscles and fibers on my body tensed. And in my sub consciousness, I heard Tsunade said, "What happened just then?"

* * *

><p>Sai is making fun of me that I've done nothing but to continuously pass out. Yeah, right. As if he's any better. You know the first time he-Oh. I'll get to that later. Back to our story.<p>

This time, when I woke up, I was on the floor and a cordless phone beside me. It took me a moment to recognize the place but I was sure as heck that it's familiar. I'm _home_. Like really really home. But where the heck is Sai? If my computation is right, it's either Monday or Sunday today.

"I'm home." Someone shouted from the hall.

I stood up and ran to the source. And there I saw the freaking idiot drenched in rain and removing his outerwear as if me being gone for a few days is completely ordinary.

He even had enough guts to smile at me using that fake smile he tried so hard to perfect.

Without second thoughts, I ran to him and kneed his stomach. He doubled over clutching his pained area while slightly grinding his teeth, "I. Don't appreciate being kneed for no reason."

I never knew this idiot was this insensitive. "Reason?" I glared at him as he tried to stand up, "Do I still need one when you're acting as if I wasn't gone for two days?"

He looked at me incredulously and slowly walked away to the washing area, removing his other drenched clothing in the process, "Were you really that scared that you're hallucinating?" He tossed his drenched shirt on the washing machine and faced me who was standing near the door frame, "I just called you."

That statement floored me. "What?"

"You're mental." When he started to remove his pants, I turned around facing my back to him. Even after years of living with this idiot, I could never get used to his nonchalance attitude of stripping in front of people. If society will allow it, he will probably walk stark naked on the streets.

**\ Don't you even try to deny it. You know you will! \**

"Where're my clean clothes?"

"It's on your right." I answered but I can't help thinking if what he said is true. Was all that just a terrible nightmare? It was then that I suddenly remembered the scene that horrible Ibiki showed me. I can't help myself. I turned around and ran to him. The only sign of his surprised was his slightly widened eyes. But if he's suddenly stiff body is not enough proof, I don't know what is.

I cupped his face and hugged him not caring whether I'm getting drenched or that he's currently only wearing boxers.

"Ah. Ugly." He started. He had his arms raised, it was obvious that he didn't know what to do, "Awkward much." My only reaction to that? I laughed. It was really funny. And his? He glared. If he's even capable of that.

Even after he started to become a lot more sociable than he used to, he still can't get over his 'Touchy' Syndrome. He tense whenever someone whether accidentally or not touch any part of his body. He's even like that with his parents, no wonder Auntie doesn't trust him alone.

I eventually let go anyway and skipped to the living room. Because, seriously? I remember watching something there before the nightmare (which I presume at that time it was) started. But when the movie finished to where I forced Sai to clean our mess until I tucked myself in bed, there is only one thought running in my head.

_I hope it really was just a nightmare._

I remember falling asleep immediately. There were no dreams to hunt my subconsciousness nor any person named Sai to suddenly barge in my room for some reason or another. Well, there is no Sai but there are some people who find it extremely entertaining to ruin someone's sleep.

I awoke the moment I heard some glass shattering in my room and immediately grabbing the pocket knife below my pillow pointed it to the culprit as threatening as I could in my sleepwear. But it was another thing to find an orange blob on the floor and a gaping beast at the foot of my bed.

Honestly speaking, if I've known that will be my most peaceful sleep in a long time, I would've appreciated it a lot more. Those guys were my doom, Lee and…Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>A Note You Chose To Read:<strong>

*_Atlas._ If my sources are correct, according to Greek Mythology (or maybe Percy Jackson) the burden of carrying the sky is on his shoulders. Literally. Lol. xD To prevent it from clashing with the earth

Well, there you have it! The official first chapter of MH. I don't know if you noticed or not or whether the Warning on the Prologue didn't give it away, this is being narrated through a video recording being sent to the so-called writer. Or maybe some of you may have read Rick Riordan's "The Red Pyramid," which is by the way my writing form's inspiration and made the connection. When I read the book it was like _BOOM!_ This idea immediately kicked in! xD

(I am officially going gaga over Rick's books :3)

Review! Oh come on. Don't be so lazy :D Giving me a little of your time won't hurt. I seriously want to hear your opinion about this story.

**Much Love, Ellishia**


End file.
